Of Heroes & Hearts
by Graciey
Summary: A continuation from the movie. A short story continuing where the movie had stopped. Jareth finds himself bewitched by Sarah, driven by his lust for her he secretly watches her sleep on his frequent visits, hoping that at least he might live on in her dre
1. Default Chapter

_NOTE: This is the second time I have submitted this due to a royal cock-up on my part. Sorry for all the people who left lovely reviews which have been deleted by accident._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters I have written about here, neither do I own the chapter names, which are titles of David Bowie songs or quotes from the final script._

_

* * *

_

_A short story continuing where the movie had stopped. Jareth finds himself bewitched by Sarah, driven by his lust for her he secretly watches her sleep on his frequent visits, hoping that at least he might live on in her dreams._

_Sarah has grown a lot; she not attends college studying drama. Sometimes she thinks about Jareth, but every day the adventure seems more and more like a dream. She is oblivious to the fact that it was very, very real… and perched right outside her window._

_

* * *

_

A Humble Narrator

There are things in this world that exist, but you can't see them, unless you delve into the deepest parts of your imagination, the blackest parts you didn't even know existed. Jareth has the power to delve into these parts of your thoughts, your fantasies and he can make them real.

We all know Jareth, his sophisticated and almost gentleman like manner, but under the lustful exterior beats the heart of a cruel man who craves power, power over his kingdom and power over the beings that live there.

I am going to tell you the story of what happened after that day, the day you all know well. Jareth could never quite grasp the fact that he was disobeyed and overpowered… by a girl no less. A mortal girl. He took her thoughts and fantasies and made them into a world designed to keep her close to him, he set tasks that were impossible, he cheated and manipulated, but Sarah survived and beat him. But to Jareth's surprise he feels no resentment for the girl, he wants her more than he ever thought possible. Form the day he was created Jareth got what he wanted, but now like the old saying goes; we all want what we can't have. And Jareth always gets what he wants.

Read on

Your humble Narrator.


	2. Chapter 0ne Time Will Crawl

CHAPTER ONE

TIME WILL CRAWL

Jareth was not romantic, he did not want to be the knight in shining armour and rush of to protect Sarah from anything bad, and he did not want to protect her from the evils of the world. He wanted her to fear him and more importantly to _need_ him, and in return he would give her all the protection she needed. He had tried to forget her, but the words she last spoke to him whirled around in his head;

_"You have no power over me"_

Jareth slammed his fist down on his knee as the words echoed in his head.

"How dare she" he said suddenly, waking a few goblins who were sleeping at his feet. For the rest of the goblins, Sarah had just been another girl to mess with, some entertainment. The name had stuck in their minds, because no one had ever beaten Jareth before, their own sisters had not quite managed to beat the maze, or indeed even to come close. But they did not speculate that he… their king was so infatuated with her.

Jareth stood up suddenly, kicking away the goblins below him. He paced the hall as he often did with a determined look on his face. He came to a conclusion that he must visit her. He had often visited Sarah, always in the same way and always at the same time, she of course was never aware that she had a visitor, and slept on without a care. He waited until the darkest day of the month, and changed to his owl form. He never had any problems, the branch was still there outside Sarah's window and the curtains were always open, inviting him to look in. Sarah had even moved her bed to the opposite side, making it so easy for Jareth to watch her sleep until it began to get light. Sometimes he had waited too long, and she had begun to stir as the sun threw light upon her face. He feared being seen by her, he did not know why, but every fibre in his body stiffened at the thought at being noticed. On those particular occasions he had been close to being sighted, but had been lucky. That's why he limited his visits to once a month, and made sure that the darkest night would help conceal him. He always took a chance however, watching Sarah was the only thing that kept him sane in a world of insanity.

But this was not the darkest night – indeed it was a full moon, and he had visited once already. But Jareth's mind was full of only one thing, Sarah. Indeed, instead of fading, he found himself more obsessed as every day passed. Every creature around him had so easily forgotten her that they made him sick. This whole place made him sick, he was a prisoner here he loathed it. There had been times when the Goblins, in search of fresh entertainment had wandered off and took a baby without Jareth's knowledge, just like when they took Toby. But Jareth had simply told them to return the babe, he had no interest. So the baby was always returned, without anyone knowing just where they had been.

Jareth thought back to the day the Goblins had came with Toby, he had recognised the child at once, because he knew Sarah, and he secretly thanked the Goblins for taking him. Yes, he had indeed known Sarah. Jareth threw himself back on his throne, and remembered the day he first set his eyes on her.


End file.
